dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Galaxy: Future Arc
This is the Fourth Arc in the Dragon Ball Galaxy Fan-fiction series. These are only summary of the arc. This arc take place 10 years after the Third arc. Three evil and powerful figures has wreaked havoc in alternate future and Virginia arrives to the present seeking help. Full Story *Future Arc: Chapter One *Future Arc: Chapter Two *Future Arc: Final Chapter Plot Prologue= The story begins in Alternate Age 782 on New Earth at the Star Force HQ. Reports show two extremely powerful entity completely destroyed Sadala, Arcos, Helior, and Namek. The Regiment led by Caulifla is completely wiped out. With the fall of the core planets, the Galactic Parliament collapsed. Director Lee'sa sent Jay to find survivors of each planet and to bring them back as refuge to New Earth. The two entities arrived on New Earth and caused major destruction. Lee'sa, Naomi confronted and fought the two. Despite the intense battle, they both are slain. The situation became dire. Their only hope was to go to the past. As they prepared to leave, the two entities arrived and they are revealed. They are Mercury and Lee'sa! Bluu dubbed them Black Mercury and Black Lee'sa. She along with Jay and Virginia engaged the Blacks. In the Battle, Jay was killed and Virginia was injured. Bluu too was not doing well. Bluu order Virginia to go to the past and get help. Virginia hesitantly follow it and boards the time machine. In her last ditch effort, Bluu prepare to sacrifice herself by releasing all f her Ki in a massive explosion. A final explosion to take the Blacks with her. However the Blacks mock her and the fruitless efforts. They continue to claim that they are all criminals and they will bring forth true justice. Virginia vanished Bluu explodes, but the Blacks are unharmed. They are aware of when Virginia went to and follow by using their time rings. Before, they left a third entity tells them not to take too long. That the Zero Corruption Plan needs to be completed. |-|Plea for Help= In the Present Age 770, life continued as normal in the new Mercury House after they moved back Earth from Sadala. Lee’sa and Bluu where training the older Naomi (21), Jay (19), and Virginia (17). As usual, Mercury is cooking a dinner. Jac arrives and introduces Feyn, a Heliosian female as the newest member of the Z-Fighters. After Dinner, Lee’sa wanted to spar with Feyn to see how powerful she is until, Future Virginia burst through the front and collapses on the ground. The Medics are called and she was taken to the Medical center at EDF HQ. Virginia awakens in a medical bed is greeted by Mercury and Lee’sa. She grieves over the loss of her future family. To their shock, she reveals that they are responsible. Lee’sa believes that they are imposters posing as them. However, Virginia reveals that they have the same fighting style. Moments later, the skies darkens and a tear through subspace opens over the EDF Air field. Black Mercury and Lee’sa emerge from the void. Mercury and Lee’sa confront them. They are nearly equal in strength, but the originals were turning the tide. Suddenly the void began sucking back into the future. Before reemerging, Lee’sa Black spots Virginia’s Time machine and fires a ki wave, destroying it. The tear closes the returns to normal. Mercury and Lee’sa both notice that they emit a familiar energy, similar to a Kaishin. That is when Lord Jingles and Rishi reveals themselves. They were watching the Fight the whole time. Mercury explains the situation to them, and Jingles decides to take Mercury and Lee’sa on a trip to the Xeno Dominion. Virginia remained behind and visited old friends that she has not seen in 10 years, but she avoid Bluu, Naomi, and Jay. Present Virginia noticed it... Meanwhile, Mercury. Lee’sa, Jingles and Rishi arrive to the Xeno Dominion Capital: Startopia. Jingles brings them to a type of Academy where Kaishins are trained to be Supreme Kais. Jingles goes to a teacher named Gowasu, who he has call forth his top students. Three student kai appear, Zamasu, Janasu, and Minasa. Jingles introduce them to Mercury and Lee’sa. The Kaishin are surprised to meet the Human that achieved Ultra Instinct. While Gowasu was impressed that a lower species was able to achieve an impossible form. His students seem not to like the idea that a low life achieved something that belong to them. Gowasu rebukes them and they remained silent. Jingles then leaves with Mercury and Lee’sa back to earth. However in secret, Zamasu, Janasu, and Minasa express their hatred and called all lower lifeforms criminals and that the Xeno Dominion is corrupt. They began to scheme a plan to achieve power and bring forth True Justice. Later, Future Virginia was at the Z-Fighter Headquarters on Parniss. She just finish talking with Cappa and was caught up on current events. She could not stop thinking about the death of her family, especially Bluu. She sat alone in a courtyard and was greeted by her present counterpart; Virginia. Future Virginia opens up and express her grieve and stress for have trillions of life depend on her. Present Virginia was able to greatly motivate and comfort her by telling her that she is not alone and that their father went through same situation during the Tuffles. She explains how he felt when he fought for his life and nearly killed their mother when she was tufflerized. With Future Virginia motivate high, she finally greets present Naomi, jay and Bluu. Mercury and Lee’sa arrive back on earth and decide to go back to the future with future Virginia. Using prototype time machine made by Bulma, they travel to the future to stop the Blacks. |-|Returning to the Future= In an instant, they arrive in Age 782 in the ruined city of Neo Star City, New Earth. Mercury and Lee’sa are horrified by the destruction. While following Virginia, they are ambushed by remaining Star Force soldiers made up of, Humans, Saiyans, Arcosians, Heliosians , and Namekians. Virginia stopped and revealed that they are not True Justice, but are from the alternate past timeline. The soldiers are relieved and amazed to see the legendary Mercury before them. Mercury and Lee’sa notice the Virginia had a worried look and was asking about a person name Ja’mes. The Soldier led her along with Mercury and Lee’sa to a hidden Star Force Auxiliary Base that house refuge of many species and the few more soldiers. Virginia is lead to a male Heliosian who was injured and comatose. Mercury and Lee’sa watch as Virginia administered a Dermo-Senzu. After a moment he woke up and is partially healed. To her parents surprise, Virginia and Ja’mes share a kiss. They later find out that they are married. After providing food and supplies to the refuge, Virginia, Mercury and Lee’sa set out to find the Blacks. As time passes, the Blacks arrive. Lee’sa volunteer to be the first to fight Black Mercury. They proved to be equal, but Black Mercury reveals that he has more power to his exposal. However, Lee’sa reveals a new transformation; Super Saiyan Blue. Virginia has never seen this type of transformation, but Mercury tells her that she learned it will training with Rishi. Despite the new transformation, Black Mercury was proved to be strong. He severely injures Lee’sa by stabbing her with a Ki blade. When she felt to the ground, Virginia ran up to help her. Seeing this Black Mercury fires a Ki wave at them, but it is deflected away by Mercury in his ultra-human form. Lee’sa Black taunts them, say that they are filthy criminals and that they do not deserve the power of Ultra Instinct. Immediately, Mercury recognized who they are. Janasu and Minasa. Suddenly out of nowhere, a third figure was clapping slowly. It was Zamasu. Virginia administer a nearly empty Dermo-Senzu that partially healed Lee’sa. They revealed that they are the ones that destroyed the Xeno Dominion in this Timeline by ridding what they called corrupted for allowing a low lifeform to exist for achieving something that is “meant” for higher lifeforms. This anger Mercury, he actives his ultimate kaioken and charges at Janasu and Minasa. It was a difficult fight, but Mercury was barely able to keep up. Lee’sa tells Lee’sa to attack Zamasu. Virginia complies and does a fatal sneak attack on him, but to her shock. Zamasu is still alive and gloats by saying that he loves being immortal. He retaliates and clashes with Virginia. Meanwhile, Mercury knocked into a build. Minasa appears in his face and tells him how they acquired their bodies. She reveals to him that in a different timeline similar to the present, they used the Galactic Dragon Balls to switch bodies and made Zamasu immortal. After the switch, they traveled to earth and killed that timelines Mercury and Lee’sa. Janasu then stabs Mercury through the side of stomach as Minasa continued. They both taunt and gloat that their children including Bluu tried to fight back, but it was meaningless. They are killed too. Mercury grieved, but became enraged at them. He unleashes is anger and charges at them with unrelenting attacks. It seem too much for the Blacks. He also turned his attention to Zamasu as well and knocked him clear across the city. As he was about to finish off the Blacks, they suddenly counter his attack with ease and double teamed him with a devastating Ki blade attack that left Mercury near death. Virginia is shocked and horrified. The only hope she had is defeated. Janasu and Minasa criticizes her and taunts her for being weak. That she is a failure and nothing more than a criminal. This pushes Virginia over the edge, her despair, grieve and rage overflowed within her. She unleashed a new kind of power never seen before! Lee’sa watch in amazement at her daughter’s new power, and Mercury was barely conscious and he too saw it. Virginia has transformed. She looked similar to a Super Saiyan 4, but lacked the tail and the spikey hair. Her eyes were still its normal black color, but she had a crimson fur. Her aura blazed crimson, and her power was immense. Ja’mes enters the battle field and was able to get Lee’sa and Mercury out the way while Virginia battle with True Justice. She was keeping up with all three of them. Ja’mes used a Capsuled and poofed the time machine. He helps Lee’sa and Mercury into the machine and Lee’sa set the computer back to their time. Lee’sa reassures Ja’mes that they will be back to finish the fight. Ja’mes watched as the time machine vanished. He then joins his wife in the battle. |-|Zero Corruption Plan= Mercury and Lee’sa returned to the present and was rushed into the medical center. After healing, they discuss ways to increase their strength due the Blacks seeming overwhelming power. That is when Bulma brings out that Capsule Corp obtained the Fruit of Might after the war for research. They were able to synthesize the power factor of the fruit. The original plan was to distribute to non-Ki users to help in the fight against the Gete Star, but it was never used. So it was shelved in storage. Bluu supports the idea for Mercury and Lee’sa to use the DermoMight. They at first was hesitant, but agreed. Unknown to them, Virginia was listening to the whole conversation. When Mercury and Lee’sa left to Parniss to administer the drug, she stole a vaccine. On Parniss, Mercury and Lee’sa administer the drug and gained a massive boost of energy, Mercury knew what to expect and was able to acclimate to the sudden increase of power, but Lee’sa nearly lost control and attack Mercury, Mercury was able to calm her down, and her sense returned. They both agreed, that this should be used only for emergencies. They return to Earth to look for Jingles and Rishi. They told them who is behind the destruction. Jingles told them that they needed proof that they are the ones, so he has Rishi to view Gowasu at Startopia. They watched as Zamasu, Janasu and Minasa murdered Gowasu and began their next phase in their Plan. Mercury and Lee’sa are shocked that it just happened. That was enough proof for Jingles. Rishi rewind time just before the murder and they arrived there in confront the three Kaishins and Rishi prevent Zamasu from killing Gowasu by placing a mitten on his hand. Mercury tells them about their Zero Corruption Plan. It seems that they became happy that their plan did work. Jingle proceeds to the erase them from existence with the Hakai. With that out of the way, they return to Parniss and Mercury gives them their food before they leave. They are joined by Bluu, Naomi, Jay and Virginia. Mercury figures that if they cannot eliminate this Zamasu, they can contain him. He instant transmission out to get something. While waiting, Virginia with the support of her aunt and siblings convince Lee’sa to allow them to come to support Future Virginia. Lee’sa agrees. When Mercury returns with mechanical sealing canister he tells then that an old technique he learned called the Mafuba. Lee’sa then tells Mercury about Virginia plan, and He already agrees for he was thinking about way before she did. Bluu volunteers to the thanks to having Mercury’s memories. With that the whole family packs the time machine and the travel back to the future to end True Justice. Back in the future, True Justice was relaxing at a custom build house in a forest. Janasu and Minasa became impatient because Zamasu was taking his time with the Zero Corruption Plan. Elsewhere, the Mercury family arrive to the Auxiliary base and are relieved that Future Virginia and Ja’mes are well. They discuss the new plan and move into action. Ja’mes found where they are and fired a long distance beam that narrowly misses Minasa. This angers her. They find him and pursue. Ja’mes leads them to Future Virginia, who confronts them. They began to once again taunt Virginia’s desperation and quickly tries to dispose of her with a Ki wave, but it was blast away by Mercury and Lee’sa. They both then attack the Blacks, Mercury against Minasa and Lee’sa against Janasu. Future Virginia use Zamasu already arrogant persona to get him to pursue her. She leads him to another area for the trap. During the fight, Mercury and Lee’sa are getting the best of the Blacks. This greatly confuses them. The last time they fought them, they were not even a threat. Meanwhile, Future Virginia arrives at the trap with Zamasu behind her. Zamasu clearly see that it is a trap and scoffs when he sees who waiting for him. Bluu steps forth and Present Virginia place the container next to her and backs off. Zamasu gets a big head because of his immortality and allows them to do as they please for he cannot be killed. A grave mistake. Bluu performs the Mafuba and is able to contain then not shocked and horrified Zamasu into the container. Once inside, Present Virginia then activates the container to seal and lock and place a time watch and a note and it vanishes to the past. Later, Rishi was walking on a pathway in Jingles’ world when the container appears in front of her. She picks it up reads the not from Virginia tell her it was future Zamasu. She chuckles and compliments there resourcefulness and sends the container to a void dimension. Janasu and Minasa felt something has gone terribly wrong, they flee from their opponents to find the source of the power disappearance Mercury and Lee’sa follow. When they arrive to the area, Zamasu was nowhere to be seen. Future Virginia attempts to negotiate for them to stop the fighting. They refuse, and decide to enact the Zero Corruption Plan. The blacks both pull out a potara earring and places it on their ears. Then they are pulled together and fuse. A brilliant bright light blinds the family and from the light emerged a man wear a black ceremonial gi. His hair his similar to Mer’sa and his eyes are crimson red. Black Leecury is formed. |-|Fusion Battle= The power of Black Leecury is immense. Mercury has the rest of his family except Lee’sa and Future Virginia to go the refugees and get them to more safe area. When they left, Leecury Black attempts to end things quick by firing a massive Ki ball, but it was intercepted by Mercury and Virginia’s Combined V-O-10 attack. They manage to stop it by explosion. This make Leecury angry. He fires a lethal Lighting attack at Virginia, but Mercury jumps in front of her and takes the full power of it. Black Leecury tries again, and unleashes the massive Ki ball, but this time a full powered Super Saiyan Blue Lee’sa intercepts it with her Galick Beam Cannon. The beam struggle rocks the planet. Black Leecury put more power than he did with Lee’sa than Mercury and Virginia. In a split second, Lee’sa ignites her Ultimate Kaioken and empowers her beam. It penetrates through Black Leecury’s Ki ball and impacts him, sending him into space. Lee’sa arms go limp and she falls down to earth exhausted. Future Virginia, with Mercury in tow go to her. They are soon joined by the rest of their family. It looks like they have beaten True Justice. Meanwhile, adrift and wound in space. Black Leecury comes to a realization and the true about power. He does not accept it and goes berserk. His power skyrockets and a bright light was seen from New Earth. His eye turn from crimson to piercing silver and his aura blazed a brilliant sparking blue and silver. Leecury achieved Ultra Instinct! Sensing the power, Mercury and Lee’sa fused to Mer’sa and has everyone to evacuate the refugees from the Base. Mer’sa goes to her maximum power by transforming into Ultra Human with Super Saiyan Blue and Ultimate Kaioken. Then, out of nowhere, Mer’sa barely dodges a kick from Black Leecury. Mer’sa attempts to attack, but Black Leecury would dodge it. As the battle progress, Leecury was getting the upper hand over Mer’sa. Mer’sa knew she had to hold him off long enough until it backlashes on him. Meanwhile at the Base, evacuation was underway. Future Virginia looked towards the battle and knew that Mer’sa would not last. Present Virginia approached her and hand her a Dermoshot. Back at the battle, the backlash on Black Leecury did happen, the pain stuns him. Mer’sa uses this opportunity. At insane speeds she blast off around the planet multiple times, gaining momentum for one punch. On the final pass, she came around to Black Leecury and throws a might punch, but to her horror, Black Leecury dodges it. He absorbed the energy from the Ultra Instinct backlash and it corrupts him, making him insane. Mer’sa defused back to Mercury and Lee’sa, and Black Leecury delivers a devastating at both of them. This send them impacting the ground. Black Leecury with his corrupt power fires a massive ki wave at them and the planet, but the beam stops! Future Virginia administer the DermoMight and with her new power she fire a massive ki wave a well. The struggle was intense, and despite the power, Virginia was losing. She began to doubt herself, feeling that she could never be as good as her parents. Suddenly, she hears a familiar voice telling her that she is better. Somehow, Future Bluu was able to leave microscope part of herself and absorb it into Future Virginia. Future Bluu reassures her that everyone supports her. This motivate her and she puts more effort into the struggle and push back Black Leecury. Then she hears the refugee, and she received a massive power boost from her family. This makes her happy and she begins to win the struggle. This greatly terrifies Black Leecury, “''Lower lifeforms do not deserve this power'',” he said. Virginia then replies “''Who cares if anyone deserves it? If they work hard for it, THEN THAT IS THEIR RIGHT TO EARN IT!!!” With that she unleashes all her power and her ki wave consumes and disintegrates Black Leecury. The wave continues into space and dissipates. Future Virginia stood firm, looking into the sky with a confident smile as sun rays shine over her through the dark clouds. Everyone stood in silence, until Jay yells out, “''THAT WAS TOTALLY WICKED!” |-|Epilogue= 5 weeks have past, New Earth is under reconstruction. The Mercury family decides to leave back home. Before saying their good byes, Future Virginia Ja’mes reveals that they are expecting a child. Everyone is ecstatic, but Mercury seem indifferent. He approaches Ja’mes menacingly, everyone goes silent ant watch. In the end, Mercury express his happiness and just loves to punk Ja’mes. Everyone has a good laugh. The family piles in the Time machine and wave goodbye at them. For a moment, Future Virginia visualize her Family that died in the past. She tears up and says, “''Thank you for everything''.” The Time machine then vanishes and returns back to the present past. Characters Present Future True Justice Others Category:Dragon Ball Galaxy Category:Arcs